yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 054
A Score to Settle, Part 1, known as The Last Duel! Team Satisfaction in the original, is the fifty forth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei and Kalin meet up again and prepare for their rematch. During their Duel, more details of their past as members of the Enforcers are revealed and how their group got disbanded.]] Summary Yusei meets Kalin Yusei, followed closely by Crow, Leo, Luna and Trudge, makes his way to the Giant tower to face Kalin. Crow ponders on the fact that Yusei and Kalin are about to patch things up. Luna expresses some concern over the upcoming Duel, but Leo assures her everything will be okay. Kalin, who has been waiting at the tower and anticipating Yusei's arrival, spots him in the distance, as Yusei notices him around the same time. Kalin smirks and revs the engines of his Duel Runner, before speeding head on in front of Yusei. Both boys swerve their Runners to one side, avoiding collision. Kalin puts his maniacal grin and announces that it's now time for them to settle the scores, through the last Duel of the Enforcers, the one that never was completed back then. Yusei repeats the words "Last Duel" and reflects on the moment "back then", that Kalin is referring to. The Enforcers' last Duel flashback Back in the days of the Enforcers, after Kalin had let the power get to him, the group stand in a hideout. Kalin laughs sadistically and puts his arms over his teammates, Crow, Jack and Yusei, glad that they are all here. He continues to laugh as he makes his way over to a window proclaiming that this is the definite last Duel of The Enforcers. Outside in the pouring rain, a massive unit of Securities have surrounded the building. They're armed with weapons, Duel Disks and Duel Runners and ordered to arrest the gang. As the Securities close in, the group ends up divided with Kalin missing. Kalin is shown covered in blood, standing over a Security, he's after murdering. The scene cuts the Kalin and Yusei tussling, ending with Yusei pinning Kalin. The scene cuts again and shows Kalin been taken into the security wagon by two Securities. He looks back and sees Yusei being patted on the shoulder by the officer. Seeing this leads Kalin to believe Yusei is after selling him out. He screams at Yusei and tries to make his way over to him, but is pulled into the wagon by the Securities before Yusei can explain himself. Advent of the Duel Kalin laughs again and raises a finger, as he says to get things started. Crow and the others arrive at a spot a few blocks away from the tower, which gives them a decent view for the Turbo Duel about to take place. Kalin chucks off his cape, revealing his dark mark, as he once again states that this will be the last Duel. His mark begins to glow, causing purple flames to erupt and shape out the Giant geoglyph around the area. In the distance, Jack stops sees the Giant geoplyph in the sky, concluding that Yusei and Kalin are about to duel. Kalin foreshadows the events of the Duel, saying that he shall kick Yusei into the middle of the inferno of vengeance from the depths of death, with the power of his Earthbound Immortal. Yusei thinks to himself that Kalin was never like this and had cared for his friends. Saving Yusei flashback Yusei remembers a time he had been falling from a building, but Kalin held him up using a Duel Disk cuff. As Kalin's support began to break, Yusei told him to save himself, but he refused to abandon his friend. The Turbo Duel Remembering what Kalin had said back then, Yusei vows to save Kalin in this Duel. Both duelists line up to begin the Shadow Turbo Duel. They take off after "Speed World" is activated. Kalin explains that whoever is first the pass the corner up ahead, shall go first in the Duel. As they race on, Kalin notices Yusei has powered-up his Duel Runner, since they last dueled. refusing to let Yusei go first, Kalin bashes into him, knocking Yusei into the fiery wall. Kalin passes the corner and goes first. He Normal Summons "Infernity Necromancer" in Defense Mode. Seeing the "Infernity" monster, Yusei wonders, if Kalin is going to try his "hand-at-zero" handless combo. Kalin Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn, inviting Yusei to bring it on. Yusei draws "Limiter Overload" (called Limiter Breaker in the anime) and both duelists' SPC goes to 1. Flashback Part 2 Yusei remembers the time when their path was started to deviate. Back in the past, The Enforcers managed to dominate Satellite. They have literally becoming cinders, looking for the next thing to do. Yusei is seen walking down the streets of Satellite. He then sees his friends, on which he remembers that Kalin crept around the streets in search of adversaries, like he didn’t want to admit that a festival was over. Kalin tells his friends that they’ll be hunting the last stragglers of Team Insect in Zone F, that they’re not through with their conquest of Satellite and that anybody with a Duel Disk is an enemy. Crow simply sighed. Later at night, The Enforcers pursued two members of Team Insect. Yusei captured one member at a dead end and defeated him using his Speed Warrior. Crow discovers that the second member is only a young boy. Rather than duel him, Crow tells him to leave. Yusei meet up with his friend and saw that he is frustrated. Crow asks if dueling is supposed to be this lame. They heard a cry and saw that Kalin had defeated the second member of Team Insect. After that, he crushed the young boy’s Duel Disk, which makes him happy. He was about to hurt the young boy with his right foot until Crow push him, saving the young boy. Crow tells the young boy to leave. Kalin asks Crow what he is doing and then punched Crow in the stomach. Yusei tried to stop the fight between his friends. Both he and Jack managed to stop their friends from continuing their fight. Crow says to Yusei that dueling was supposed to be fun and that none of them have the right to take that away. After saying that, he decided to leave the Enforcers. Yusei is sad that Crow is leaving their team. Jack soon followed Crow. Kalin says that they were supposed to be friends and a team. Only Yusei stayed with Kalin and refused to turn his back on him. Back to the Turbo Duel Back at the present, Kalin tells Yusei to hurry up and calls him traitor. Yusei summoned Max Warrior with 1800 ATK and sent his monster to attack Infernity Necromancer directly. He hopes to get the real Kalin back in this duel. Kalin reminds Yusei that his Infernity monster’s DEF is greater than Yusei’s monster’s ATK. Yusei then activates Max Warrior’s effect, in which when it attacks, its ATK increases by 400 points and its ATK goes to 2200. Max Warrior destroyed Infernity Necromancer. Yusei tells Kalin that, however, that his monster’s ATK, DEF and level will be halved by their original values until his next turn. Max Warrior’s ATK goes to 900 and his level goes to 2. Flashback Part 3 Yusei remembers that he and Kalin were still friends and he had always stayed by his side, until that fateful night. Back in the past, they noticed the captain of the Sector Security who had arrived in Satellite and he was riding a Duel Runner. Kalin tells Yusei that Sector Security has deployed a lot of those vehicles. The captain tells his troop to show the Duel Gangs the power the Duel Runner hold and to use their dueling to judge them. The Sector Security began their pursued of any Duel Gangs. Kalin only smirked. The Captain captured a member of a Duel Gang who summoned Skull Knight 2 to defend himself. But the Captain summoned Assault Dog to defeat and capture him. The next day, Yusei is surprised that Kalin wants to crush Sector Security, in which Kalin reply that he had finally found the enforcers' final enemy and that only by defeating them will their true conquest of Satellite be complete. He also add to Yusei to get Crow and Jack for him and that the four of them will crush them. Yusei thinks this is suicide. Kalin accuses Yusei of chickening out. Yusei decide to leave Kalin and that Kalin will have to do this one on his own. The exact word on his mind were Kalin wouldn’t take on Sector Security if he’s all by himself. Later tonight, at Sector Security Headquarters, the Duel Disks began to emit signals. Outside of the Headquarters, Kalin put a card in his Duel Disk and all the others Duel Disks inside exploded, causing an explosion at the Headquarters. Kalin laughs at his victory. While Crow is playing at Duel Monsters with some of his friends, one of the children tells him that Kalin’s being chased by the Sector Security. Crow tells also the news to Jack. The night get stormy and Yusei, Crow and Jack searches for Kalin. The Sector Securities found Kalin in an abandoned building and tells him to quit resisting and to come out compliantly. 2 agents where about to go inside the building until Jack and Crow managed to get inside first, which completely surprised the 2 agents. Yusei managed to get inside the building by using the stairs behind it. Seeing his friends meeting up with him, Kalin is happy that the Enforcers are together again. Jack asks him what is going on, but Kalin is too happy to be listened to them and the duel against Sector Security will be their last duel. Return to the Turbo Duel Back at the present, Yusei remembers that they were there to help, but he made the wrong decision back then. That’s why he decided to save him today, just like when Kalin saved him. Meanwhile, outside the geoglyph, Crow, Trudge, Leo and Luna watch the duel through the screen of Crow’s Duel Runner, Blackbird. Yusei puts 2 cards face-down and end his turn. It’s Kalin’s turn and he draws a card. Both duelists’ SPC goes to 2. He puts a card face-down and activates the Trap Card, "Limit Impulse", in which he sends 2 cards from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon 2 Soul Tokens. 2 Soul Tokens appear with 0 ATK. He then sacrifices the 2 Soul Tokens to Special Summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand with 0 ATK. After seeing this, Yusei is convinced that Kalin is using his Handless Combo technique. Kalin explains that Nightmare Hand’s effect allows him to summon a Level 2 monster in his hand. And the monster he summoned is Infernity Dwarf with 800 ATK. He then sacrifices his 2 monsters to Dark Synchro Summon Hundred-Eyes Dragon with 3000 ATK. Kalin says that his Handless Combo is complete and sends his Hundred-Eyes Dragon to attack Max Warrior directly. Hundred-Eyes Dragon destroyed Max Warrior. Yusei’s Life Points go to 1900 and his SPC go to 0. Crow and Leo are worried about Yusei since he lost half his Life Points. Kalin asks Yusei if he found this pain suburb. Yusei activates the Trap Card, Revival Ticket, in which it will destroy one card on his field for each monster destroyed in battle, recovering his Life Points equal to the Battle Damage. He destroyed Limiter Overload, revived Max Warrior and his Life Points go to 4000. Kalin is shocked by it. Also, Limiter Overload’s effect allows him to summon Speed Warrior from his hand, deck or Graveyard. Speed Warrior appears with 900 ATK. Leo and Trudge are happy that Yusei managed to pull this through. Kalin is angry and asks what Yusei can do before Hundred-Eyes Dragon. It’s Yusei’s turn and he draws a card. Kalin’s SPC goes to 3 and Yusei’s SPC goes to 1. Yusei knows that his 2 monsters can’t do a thing against Hundred-Eyes Dragon. He saw the 3 cards on his hand, which they are all Trap Cards and came up with an idea. He activates the Trap Card, Desperate Treasure, in which it allows him to draw 2 cards if the combined ATK of all monsters on his field are lower than his opponent’s monster’s ATK. And, during this turn, he can’t summon a monster or switch battle modes. Kalin says that Yusei is in a deadlock, in which to him it’s pathetic. Yusei draws 2 cards, put 2 other cards face-down and end his turn. It’s Kalin’s turn and he draws a card. Kalin’s SPC goes to 4 and Yusei’s SPC goes to 2. Kalin places a card face-down and activates Hundred-Eyes Dragon’s effect, in which it gain the effects of any of Kalin’s Dark monsters in his Graveyard and activates the effect of Infernity Necromancer in his Graveyard, in which when his hand has no card, it allows him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Infernity monster in his Graveyard and he summoned Infernity Archfiend with 1800 ATK. Yusei activates his Trap Card, Slip Summon, in which it activates when his opponent activates a monster, it can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand in Defense Position. He summoned Ghost Gardna with 1900 DEF. Kalin calls it typical futile resistance and he’ll have the terror of his Handless Combo pierce Yusei to the bone. The Dark Signer sends One-Hundred Eyes Dragon to attack Speed Warrior directly. But Yusei activates Ghost Gardna’s effect, in which when another card on his field becomes targeted with an attack; he’s allowed to switch that target to be Ghost Gardna. Kalin is mad and tells Yusei that Hundred-Eyes Dragon’s effect allows it to gain the effect of Infernity Dwarf in his Graveyard, in which when his hand is empty, if a monster on his field attacks a monster in Defense Position, and if its ATK is greater than their DEF, it’ll deal Battle Damage equal to the difference. Ghost Gardna is destroyed. Yusei’s Life Points goes to 2900, his SPC goes to 1 and he loses control of his Duel Runner for a moment. Kalin tells Yusei of not dying on him here. He also adds that it’s far from being enough and that doesn’t come close to extinguishing his inferno of vengeance. Yusei remains determinated. Featured Duels Yusei vs. Kalin Kalin draws and summons "Infernity Necromancer" in Defense mode. He sets a card and ends his turn. (Kalin's SC: 1) (Yusei's SP: 1) Yusei draws, and summons "Max Warrior" in attack mode. "Max Warrior" attacks "Infernity Necromancer". "Max Warrior" gains 400 ATK during Damage calculation (ATK: 2200). "Max Warrior" destroys "Infernity Necromancer". "Max Warrior"'s ATK, DEF and LV are halved at the end of the Battle Phase (ATK: 900). Yusei sets 3 cards and ends his turn. (Kalin's SC: 2) (Yusei's SP: 2) Kalin draws, and sets a card. He then activates "Limit Impulse", discarding two cards from his hand (one of which is Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Necromancer), summoning 2 Soul Tokens. He then Tributes both tokens to summon "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand". "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand"'s effect Special summons from Kalin's hand "Infernity Dwarf". He then Dark Tunes "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand" and "Infernity Dwarf" to Dark Synchro Summon "Hundred-Eyes Dragon". "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" attacks "Max Warrior" and destroy it (Yusei's LP: 1900) (Yusei's SC: 0). Yusei activates his face-down "Revival Ticket", destroying one of his face down cards (Yusei's LP: 4000) and reviving Max Warrior. Since the card Yusei destroyed was "Limiter Overload", Yusei Special summons "Speed Warrior" from his deck. (Kalin's SC: 3) (Yusei's SC: 1) Yusei draws, and activates his face-down "Desperate Treasure", drawing 2 cards. Yusei sets 2 cards and ends his turn. (Kalin's SC: 4) (Yusei's SC: 2) Kalin draws, and sets a card. "Hundred-Eyes Dragon"'s effect copies the effect of "Infernity Necromancer", Special Summoning from his Graveyard "Infernity Archfiend". Yusei activates his face-down "Slip Summon", Special Summoning from his hand "Ghost Gardna" in Defence Mode. "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" is forced to attack "Ghost Gardna". "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" copies the effect of "Infernity Dwarf", allowing it to inflict Piercing Damage (Yusei's LP: 2900) (Yusei's SC: 1). :Continued next episode... Differences in Adaptations * In the dub, English dialogues are added to make the show more appealing to the English viewers. * In the Dub, Luna (Luca) asks if anyone thinks Yusei is scared, in the original, she just asked if Yusei would be alright. * In the original, Kalin (Kiryu) didn't say that he was glad that Yusei got his Duel Runner working again. * In the Dub, the scene of Kalin (Kiryu) covered in blood with the dead member of Sector Security is cut. * In the dub, when Kalin (Kiryu) sees Yusei with Moustached Security officer the Security officer said "Good job" to Yusei. * In the original, Kalin (Kiryu) didn't describe Yusei as a "Snitch". * In the original, when Kalin (Kiryu) is placed in the Sector Security Van he didn't say to Yusei "You'll pay for this you traitor!". * In the Dub, when Crow sees Kalin's control tower he says "Hey guys look there", in the original, he asks himself "Is that it?". * In the Dub, when Crow and co. go to a safe distance to watch the duel Leo (Lua) asks "Did anyone bring Binoculars?", he said nothing in the original. * In the Dub, the scene where the Geoglyph forms is cut slightly. * In the Dub, an extra shot of the Earthbound Immortal Geoglyph is added after the transition from commercial. * In the original, just before the duel begins Kalin (Kiryu) says that he'll let Yuei feel his revenge from death with the power of his Earthbound Immortal, in the Dub, Kalin (Kiryu) says that he'll send Yusei to the netherworld. * In the original, Kalin (Kiryu) didn't describe him and Yusei as "bros". * In the Dub, the words "Kiryu", "Yusei", "Duelist", "Duel Mode" and the letters "SPC" are erased. * In the Dub, all dialogue in Yusei's flashbacks is altered. * In the Dub, the letters which mark the areas in the map of Satellite are erased. * In the Dub, Yusei does more narration during his flashbacks. * In the original, Kalin (Kiryu) says that everyone with a Duel Disk is their enemy, in the Dub, Kalin (Kiryu) wants every Duel Disk they can find to be destroyed. * In the original, when Crow hears this plan he just sighs, in the Dub, he also says "here we go again". * In the dub, after Crow lets the kid, who is a member of Team Insect go the kid yells out "Mommy!" after running away. * In the original, Kalin (Kiryu) placed explosives in the Duel Disks, in the Dub, he uses "Electro-Magnetic Pulse Charges" instead. * In the Dub, when Kalin (Kiryu) sets off the explosives in the Duel Disks all flames are recolored purple. * In the Dub, the scene of the explosion outside of the Sector Security building is cut. * The words "To be continued" are added in the Dub. Mistakes in the Dub * When the duel between Yusei and Kalin begins and the shot of the screens on their Duel Runners is shown the letters "SPC" are kept intact and aren't replaced with the usual arrow. * At the start of the duel, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua is seen in Kalin's hand. * In the flashback where Kalin tells the Enforcers to destroy all the duel disks in the area, Yusei destroys a duelist's duel disk by attacking with Speed Warrior. However, when Yusei turns around and says "Time to check on Crow," the card on his duel disk is not Speed Warrior; it is Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain. * When Yusei describes Max Warrior's effect, it is seen on his Duel Disk as a Level 8 monster. * When Yusei summons "Speed Warrior" its ATK is shown the Life Point meter is used instead of the ATK Point meter.